


Зеркальная комната

by migraine_Sky



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Identity, Past Abuse, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Но если она — внешнее, дополнительное вместилище его «я», то так ли уж странно будет взять на себя его роль, раз он сам это предложил?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зеркальная комната

Еще горячая вода медленно утекала из ванны, и тело словно оседало вместе с ней, наливалось тяжестью. Ей вдруг показалось, что у нее ни за что не хватит сил сдвинуть эти расслабленные руки, тяжелые бедра, неподъемную голову — и она так и останется лежать на дне этой глубокой ванны. Оставшаяся пена охватывала ее плечи, словно белый меховой воротник пальто — недавнего подарка Сильвы. Все его подарки она обычно покупала сама, он был слишком занят. Ей не были нужны ни меха, ни драгоценности, но она покупала их с удовольствием, зная, что он одобрит, посмотрит на нее восхищенно, как на королеву. Это было просто смешно, насколько все вещи, которые она делала как будто для себя, были предназначены для него.   
  
_Мне нравится, когда ты проявляешь самостоятельность, Северин._  
  
И она проявляла, она говорила, чего она хочет, делала то, что было нужно ей; но только потому, что каждый раз где-то в своей голове она представляла его одобряющий кивок, как он гордится ее самостоятельными шагами, словно родитель — своим ребенком.   
  
_Угадывать и делать то, что придется ему по душе._  
  
Она собралась с силами и шевельнула рукой, медленно повела теплой ладонью по остывающему мокрому животу. Это туманное необитаемое пространство, которое — она знала — именовалось Северин и которое годами она была не в силах ничем заполнить… Даже отчаянье ускользало от нее, когда она хотела в него погрузиться. Но стоило ей очутиться в присутствии Сильвы, как его жизнь, его голос стремительно заполняли все ее существо, и у нее появлялась душа.  
Кожа живота похолодела от испаряющейся влаги, и Северин скользнула рукой ниже, между раскинутых безвольных ног; но вместо обычного нежного жара кожа и там была прохладной, и ей казалось, что она касается чьего-то чужого тела. Тела, всегда принадлежащего кому-то еще.   
  
_«Ты посмотри на ее бедра, настоящая корова рядом с моими миниатюрными девочками!»  
«Некоторые клиенты любят, когда есть за что подержаться — да она будет звездой среди твоих тощих досок!»_  
  
Она привыкла быть чьей-то вещью, в хорошие дни — чьей-то наградой. И вот, когда она впервые сама выбирала хозяина, он отказывался от нее, делал это тело пустой никому не нужной оболочкой. Месяцами она пыталась разгадать его очевидную заинтересованность в ней, сочетаемую с полной отстраненностью, словно она была его сестрой. Чего он хотел, чего выжидал? Момента, когда ее тело станет вновь ее? Но разве оно было когда-либо?  
Она не могла вспомнить.  
Но если она — внешнее, дополнительное вместилище его «я», то так ли уж странно будет взять на себя его роль, раз он сам это предложил?  
Она кинула взгляд на коробку, стоящую на столике у раковины. Простой черный куб из дорогой матовой бумаги, перевязанный нежно-розовой лентой. Этот подарок он преподнес ей сам.   
Когда он забрал ее к себе, она страшилась того момента, когда он придет к ней в постель, такой же, как все остальные. Но он не приходил, и она сама не заметила, как страх стал своей противоположностью — мучительной неопределенностью, жаждой контакта. Иногда он смотрел на нее, мог улыбнуться ей, а она — улыбнуться в ответ, но контакта не было. Холодная непреодолимая пелена всегда окружала ее, не давала прикоснуться, не давала почувствовать.  
  
 _— Ты не хочешь этого. Ты не можешь этого хотеть!  
— Я могу сама решать, чего я хочу.  
— Ты не знаешь, чего ты хочешь, ты слишком привыкла, что другие хотят за тебя! _  
Это было сказано резко, с такой злостью, что она вздрогнула. Она не могла точно сказать, на кого он злится. Может, ей просто показалось, что так станет проще, если они переспят, мир снова станет понятным. Эта мысль мало-помалу стала навязчивой идеей, делая Северин отчаянной, а эту неопределенность — невыносимой. И пусть ее положение останется таким же, каким было всю ее жизнь, по крайней мере она будет знать, где стоит. Что она вообще стоит, стоит на ногах, а не витает в невесомости.  
Она могла бы действовать хитрее, притвориться, соблазнить его, как нерешительного клиента-новичка в баре или казино. Но стоило ему посмотреть на нее, действительно посмотреть на нее, в ее глаза — она цепенела, и ей казалось, что он видит каждую ее мысль, видит ее насквозь. И она знала, что, если она попытается соврать ему, он придет в ярость.  
Он ничего не сказал ей больше тогда, просто вышел из комнаты.  
И почти неделю она думала, что сломала какое-то хрупкое таинственное равновесие, которого она раньше не замечала. Но уже в пятницу они как ни в чем не бывало сидели в дорогом ресторане за ланчем, и Сильва улыбался ей. В такие моменты месяцы, проведенные с ним, растягивались в ее памяти все дальше в прошлое, заслоняли собой все предыдущие годы, скрадывали их, словно чудесно расписанная ширма.   
Он протянул ей коробку, перевязанную лентой, — в таких преподносили дорогое нижнее белье или лимитированный парфюм. Но когда она раскрыла ее, то извлекла на свет черный страпон с тонкими кожаными ремешками. Она посмотрела на него непонимающе, хотя, конечно же, прекрасно знала, что это такое — у нее самой никогда не было клиентов _такого_ разряда, но у кого-то из ее подруг были. Сильва ухмыльнулся, а она словно только тогда вспомнила, где они находятся, и, краем глаза заметив возмущенный взгляд какой-то пожилой женщины за соседним столиком, быстро запихала подарок обратно в коробку.  
— Что это? — растерянно спросила она приглушенным голосом.  
— Я думал, ты знаешь, — ухмыльнулся еще шире Сильва.  
— Конечно, знаю, — почти раздраженно ответила Северин. — Я хотела сказать, зачем?  
— Если я правильно тебя понял, ты хотела…  
— Да, — быстро ответила Северин. — Да, я просто не ожидала…  
— Что я могу на время перестать быть контрол-фриком? — закончил за нее Сильва, и она, помедлив, кивнула, хотя это было совсем не то, что она хотела сказать.  
 _Что ты можешь… Что ты хотел бы мне довериться.  
Что я, по-твоему, могу… что я..._  
— Это то, что ты хочешь? Просто, может, ты подумал, что я не… что я бы хотела так? Я вовсе не…  
Сильва прервал ее насмешливым цоканьем, как бы удивляясь, как только она могла заподозрить в нем такой несвойственный ему альтруизм.  
— Но ты ведь сделаешь это, если я скажу, что так хочу? Ты ведь сделаешь, что я попрошу?  
  
Она медленно поднялась, вылезла из ванны. Тщательно вытерлась полотенцем, шагнула ближе к запотевшему зеркалу над раковиной. Что ей сделать теперь? Одеться или остаться голой, накраситься или только сбрызнуть кожу духами? Она поняла, что теперь, когда она впервые всерьез думает об этом, она совсем не знает, чего он хотел бы от нее, чего ожидает. Таких вопросов никогда не возникало с ее клиентами, и паника начала подступать к горлу, почти захлестнула ее волной, черной, безликой. Она открыла кран, словно надеясь смыть эту черноту, протерла мокрой рукой зеркало. В белесом тумане проступило ее лицо — напуганное, незнакомое.   
  
_Я смотрю на тебя, и я знаю, кто ты. Но я не уверена, что знаю, кто я._  
  
Что-то постоянно заставляло ее думать о Сильве и, когда он был рядом, — постоянно следить за тем, какой он ее видит; как будто в комнате с зеркальными стенами, она не могла скрыться от собственного образа, принесенного извне. Он смотрел так внимательно, и она не могла не чувствовать как будто бы притягательного, но почему-то такого гнетущего, пугающего обаяния самой себя.  
Может быть, он не придет? Забудет, заработается, передумает?  
Она покачала головой. Они ведь уже не раз спали в одной постели, лежали так близко, но словно бы в параллельных вселенных.   
Со злостью она закрыла кран, схватила коробку. По крайней мере, она никогда не была робкой. Тихой, молчаливой, но не робкой. Напуганной, но не робкой. Она открыла дверь и шагнула из ванны в комнату без одежды и макияжа, без какой-либо защиты, натянутая, как струна.  
Сначала в полумраке приглушенных светильников ей показалось, что в комнате никого нет. Но потом она почувствовала его присутствие — прежде, чем повернула голову и увидела его самого. Он сидел в самом сумрачном углу в кресле, погруженный в собственные мысли, такой бесконечно далекий. За ним в огромном стекле горели небоскребы, бесконечные числа окон, за которыми безликими цифрами существовали люди. И весь этот поток цифр, как на экране его компьютера, сводился к одной единственной единице, около которой в ожидании мигал курсор. Вот он поднял взгляд, увидел ее, и она почувствовала, как привычно безымянное нечто внутри нее начинает приобретать форму. Но его глаза были пусты, расфокусированы.  
День изо дня в нем чувствовалась жизненная энергия, сила, словно внутри него была толпа. Но бывали и дни, когда этот неведомый источник энергии внутри него вдруг выворачивался наизнанку, превращался в черную дыру, бездонную, способную поглотить все вокруг с той же неутомимой силой. И в его застывшем взгляде Северин видела, как изнутри он разрушается, мучительно и быстро; и она знала, если эта оболочка не выдержит и смерч вырвется наружу, он уничтожит и поглотит все, до чего дотянется.  
Поспешно она оставила коробку на краю постели, подошла к креслу сзади, провела рукой по еще влажным после душа волосам Сильвы, вниз по шее, по старым шрамам на груди, видневшейся в небрежно запахнутом халате. Он чуть шевельнулся, прижался затылком к ее животу, отзываясь на ласку, закрыл глаза. Он молчал, и она, все так же поглаживая его, ждала указаний. А он молчал с закрытыми глазами, запрокинутой головой, как будто спал. Но Северин почти физически ощущала смерч под его кожей, неустанный вихрь мыслей.  
— Что бы ты хотел? — наконец спросила она, делая свой голос мягким и соблазнительным, но он зазвучал потерянно и робко.  
— Ты знаешь, — тихо начал он, не открывая глаз. — Когда ты долго терпишь боль, наступает момент, когда боль как будто отделяется от тебя. Она по-прежнему существует, но как бы сама по себе, висит мутным облаком перед закрытыми веками. И тебе почти хорошо, она больше не трогает тебя, так глубоко ты спрятался в самом себе. Но с каждым разом вернуться обратно… как будто становится все труднее.  
— Посмотри на меня, — ее тело заныло от хорошо знакомой беспомощности, на этот раз рождавшейся не в ее груди; зеркала молчали, в них не отражался никто.  
— Иногда мне кажется — черт, до сих пор кажется, — что я все еще в той камере, — продолжал он, не слушая ее, не открывая глаз. — Просто я достаточно крепко зажмурился.  
Ее руки спихнули ткань халата с плеч, сжали его теплую кожу, слишком беспокойные, чтобы утешить.  
— Ведь худшие пытки, какие только можно изобрести, — они все у тебя в голове, — Сильва легонько постучал пальцем по виску, все так же зажмурившись. — Никто не может создать страх, или отчаяние… Они нематериальны. Ты сам порождаешь их, сам мучаешь себя.   
— Посмотри на меня, — повторила Северин, и он медленно открыл глаза, темные, испуганные, как будто ее собственные.  
  
 _Не дай мне превратиться в ничто._  
  
Она не знала, где появилась эта мысль — в ее голове или его глазах. Она наклонилась, ухватила губами его перевернутые губы, и он задышал, словно только что вынырнув из-под воды. И Северин почувствовала какую-то безликую нужду, словно угрозу, которой они оба обречены противостоять, потянула его за собой с кресла, избавляя от халата, толкнула на кровать. Он послушно сел, а она застыла на миг; и он соскользнул на колени на пол, крепко обхватил ее ноги, трясь лицом об ее кожу, вдыхая ее запах.  
Она казалась себе слишком высокой, возвышающейся, словно небоскреб, ей хотелось стать меньше.  
  
 _«Эта твоя высоченная девка, не вздумай привести ее сегодня — по секрету, мистера N бесят телки выше его ростом»._  
  
Она зажмурилась, пытаясь не слышать голоса прошлого, пытаясь замереть, затаить дыхание и переждать — как и всегда. Руки Сильвы скользнули по внутренней стороне бедер, заставляя раздвинуть их шире, и неожиданно, мокрым пронзающим жаром Северин ощутила его язык между своих ног. Она открыла глаза, метнула взгляд вниз, потом снова зажмурилась. Он ласкал ее медленными и короткими мазками, словно примериваясь, и что-то в ней вдруг взметнулось, само по себе, словно рука в приветствии, это было что-то совершенно новое для нее. Ей захотелось схватить его волосы, крепко сжать их, толкнуть его лицо ближе, теснее. Но она не двигалась, даже когда он полностью отстранился, она осталась жадно дышать, стоя с закрытыми глазами, безмолвная, застывшая. Его руки вернулись, начали застегивать ремешки, и она посмотрела вниз, на его сосредоточенное лицо, на надеваемый страпон. Сильва, все так же стоя на коленях, посмотрел в ее глаза, провел рукой по резиновому пенису, лаская его, и у Северин мелькнула мысль, насколько это уместно, как подходит ее телу этот кусок пластика, не чувствующий прикосновений.  
— Как ты меня хочешь? — его голос прозвучал приглушенно, но резко; он вырвал ее из небытия неодушевленного предмета, заставил ее сердце забиться еще чаще от паники. Она не знала, чего ей стоит хотеть, не знала, как угадать, чего хочет от нее он.  
— Как ты меня хочешь? — настойчиво повторил он, поглаживая руками ее бедра, впиваясь в нее лихорадочно блестящими глазами.  
— Спиной ко мне, — отстраненно произнесла Северин, не в силах найти ответ, прочитать его мысли по его непроницаемому лицу.  
  
 _«Отверни от меня свое уродливое лицо, шлюха, твои огроменные бедра заслуживают куда большего внимания…»_  
  
Сильва перебрался на постель, встал на колени, расставляя ноги шире, и Северин медленно забралась вслед за ним, нервничая все сильней. Ей хотелось лечь и не думать, запереться в себе, но она помнила, как еще несколько минут назад она так же отчаянно хотела ровно противоположного. Она обхватила Сильву, нерешительно прошлась руками по его часто вздымающимся от дыхания ребрам.  
— Я готов, тебе больше ничего не нужно, — прерывисто выдохнул он, едва она собралась спросить о смазке, и она поспешно толкнула его вперед, заставляя встать на четвереньки, сдвинулась на удобное расстояние. Ее движения походили на беспристрастные действия врача, но, как только резиновый член начал входить в Сильву, она почувствовала, как поддается его нутро, как он впускает ее в себя, словно страпон вдруг стал живой плотью. Она вошла до конца, снова погружаясь в то незнакомое чувство, словно они — в опасности, но в то же время такое приторно-жаркое. Сильва застонал сквозь сжатые губы, и этот звук подхлестнул волну жара внутри нее, дал толчок ее бедрам, подавшимся назад и снова вперед. Он застонал громче, и она опрокинулась на него, прижалась лбом к вспотевшей спине. И, скользя руками по его коже, скользя внутрь него, она в какую-ту секунду перестала понимать, где он, а где — она. Он хотел, и ее бедра двигались, она жаждала, и он впускал. Зеркало рушилось, перемешивались осколки, и она была Сильвой, так же, как он был ей.  
— Ты знал это? Когда взял меня… повел за собой — знал? Что я — твое сломанное отражение, тот ты, которого ты запрятал глубоко в себя, чтобы не видеть его, — ее голос звучал чужим, это был его голос, она слышала собственные слова как будто со стороны, не знала точно, кто их произносит, на каком языке.  
Сильва ответил ей только коротким стоном, когда она чуть резче двинула бедрами, расставил руки шире, и она вжалась в него сильнее всем телом. Она двигалась все быстрее, преследуя сладкое ощущение скользкого трения основания страпона об ее клитор, отчаянно впиваясь в кожу Сильвы руками.   
— У него было имя? Как его звали? Как его звали? — шептала она в разгоряченную кожу как в бреду, не ожидая ответа, и Сильва стонал громче, подаваясь бедрами ей навстречу, яростными, жадными толчками.  
В ее голове теснилось одно только желание — жар, властный, непереносимый, он достиг в ней как будто высшей точки и замер; и она напряглась, пытаясь удержать его каждой мышцей своего тела. Она вжалась в Сильву сильнее, вцепилась пальцами, чувствуя, как ногти вдавливаются во что-то мягкое, словно стоило их телам разъединиться — и оба погибнут, умрут от кровотечения разодранных надвое сиамских близнецов.  
Сильва вскрикнул и дернулся, потом снова и снова, но ритм его бедер замедлился, он повалился на простыни, и Северин выскользнула из него, рухнула рядом, пытаясь отдышаться. Но она все так же не отпускала его, прижимаясь к его боку, словно вслушиваясь. Дыхание восстанавливалось, и ощущение собственного тела возвращалось к Северин, такого отяжелевшего, но приятного в своей весомости тела.  
Сильва перевернулся на спину, ленивым движением убрал волосы с лица. Она сдвинулась, приложила ухо к его груди. Ураган затихал.  
  
— Тьяго, — вдруг тихо произнес Сильва. — Его звали Тьяго.


End file.
